Bedroom
by adamstoker
Summary: Ryder doesn't understand why Lennox wont help him with his project. Lennox doesn't know if she could control herself if she did


"Come on Lennox please be in my film"

Ryder had been begging her nonstop for two hours now and he was beginning to wear her down. Ryder had some stupid new project to make a public service film about texting while driving and he wanted the captain of the football team to be the star, the problem with that was that the captain wouldn't do it without incentive. Ryder wanted her to be that incentive.

Lennox obviously didn't want anything to do with it, being in that film would be social suicide and it would mean putting up with whatever brainless idiot had gotten enough concussions to be the football captain. But it would also mean she would have to be around Ryder which wouldn't end well. When their parents left Lennox had realised that Ryder was all she had left and had resolved to include him more in her life, but a few months in Lennox had began to notice things. Little things he did that made her laugh or jokes he made about her seemed to hurt more than about and he also able to cheer her up even when her social life was at risk of being utterly destroyed. These emotions and feelings appeared and quickly grew before long they were joined by other emotions like the jealousy whenever she saw another girl talk to him at school and even worse the want she felt when saw caught a glance of him coming out of the shower. It was wrong and Lennox knew it thats why she had dived into her social life so much, it kept her out of the house away from temptation and gave her something to try to distract herself with.

"Please Lennox i need you" she knew he didn't mean it the way she wanted and a knot tied deep inside her stomach. she was going to give in. "He won't do it if you're not the co star" Ryder pleaded "use your hotness for good". Lennox's mind went blank. Did Ryder just say he thought she was hot, her heart beat loudly she could feel it pounding in her chest "okay" she said her voice barely audible. Ryder jumped out his seat "awesome thanks Lex" he pulled out his phone and walked swiftly out of the room grinning widely leaving Lennox alone.

She felt faint she knew she was just misinterpreting what Ryder had said but she wished she wasn't, getting up from the table rushed up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her. It was risky, she wasn't sure how she would cope Lennox knew that Ryder would say something or do something during the filming and it would drive her crazy.

Groaning in frustration Lennox turned on her phone and texted her friend canceling what she had planned for the day, suddenly Lennox wasn't in the mood to be around people today. Opening her draws she pulled out some less stylish but more comfortable clothes and laid them on the bed, pulling off her outfit Lennox caught sight of herself in the mirror "Ryder's right, i am hot" after checking out herself for a second she turned away from her reflection to put on the new clothes but stopped dead in her tracks. The door was open and Ryder was stood there frozen in place staring at Lennox. She knew that she was almost naked she was painfully aware of it but she didn't move to cover herself Lennox mirrored Ryder and remained still.

Her heart was beating harder than it had in a long time Lennox was sure Ryder could hear it, "close the door" she said it wasn't a order or a request it felt more like a question. Not taking his eye's off Lennox's body Ryder stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. Ryders movement seemed to return her own, slowly stepping forward she approached him until she could feel his heavy breathing on her face, he didn't flinch away which was more than she had ever hoped for. Eye's locked Lennox reached out and took ahold of Ryders right hand and placed it on her hip where the fabric of her panites met her skin, Ryder gulped loudly and copied her putting his left hand on the opposite hip. A sweet smile crept across her face as she felt Ryders hands shake with nervousness, slowly hooking her arms around his neck Lennox knew it was too far to turn back now. Lennox rose onto her toes and kissed Ryder lightly on the lips, the kiss lasted seconds but it felt like minutes, satisfaction and happiness rolled over her finally she was going to have what she wanted for such a long time. keeping her eyes closed so she could savour the kiss, Lennox felt Ryder pull her closer to his body until she could feel the fabric of his clothes against her skin.

Opening her eyes Lennox stared into Ryders and saw same same want and lust that had been torturing her, pulling him into another kiss Lennox unhooked her arms from behind Ryders neck and slide her hands down his arms to where his hand tightly gripped her waist.

Her hands left Ryders and gripped the hem of his shirt, Gently tugging the shirt she looked for approval, Ryder shakily nodded and released his grip on her hips raising his arms to allow her to pull off the shirt. Throwing the shirt away she returned her arms to their previous position, Ryder did the same his grip more possessive sending chills up her spine causing a shaky nervous breath to escape her lips. Leaning forward Ryder kissed her lightly on the lips before trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck, a small moan resonated from Lennox as Ryder found kissed and nipped her pulse point. Closing her eyes and rolling her head back Lennox concentrated you the sensations she was being given, the feel of his lips against her flesh and the grip of his hands which she could tell were getting impatient. Taking ahold of Ryders hands Lennox remove them from her hips, Ryder stopped his ministrations and looked at her questioningly, Lennox turned and gathered her hair over her shoulder revealing the clasp of her bra, She knew Ryder had little experience in this area. Taking the hint Ryder placed his hands on her shoulders and dragged them down to the clasp, undoing the clasp quicker than Lennox had expected Ryder slid down the straps on her shoulders and the bra dropped to the floor. Lennox felt Ryders breath fall on the back of her neck sending excitement through her body, she reached back and placed her hand on his cheek guiding his lips to hers they fell into a deeper passionate kiss.

Pressing her body against Ryder Lennox took his arms and wrapped them around her guiding his hands to her chest. She let out a deeper moan as Ryder began to massage her breasts running his thumbs gently over her hard nipples, Grinding her arse into him Lennox could feel the fabric of Ryders trousers, the last obstacle.

Ending the kiss Lennox turned to face him, the sight of her bare breasts turned Ryders eye's black with lust, reaching between them she began to unbuckle his belt whilst not taking her eye's off his looking for any sign hesitation. she found none.

Slowly Lennox pulled down the zipper the sound filled the quiet room its only competition was their ever heavy breathing until then the zipper reached its end and the jeans hit the floor.

Once Ryder had stepped out of his jeans Lennox took his hand and pulled him into another kiss, this one was the most intense their lip moved together crashing into each other with increasing force. Deepening the kiss Ryder ran his tongue across her bottom lip politely seeking permission, allowing Ryder in Lennox parted her lips and merged her tongue with his, the passion between them rose Lennox could feel Ryders exposed member press into her. As they continued Lennox could feel herself grow wetter as her panties became soaked, directing Ryders hand down to between her legs she pressed his palm against her core and a quiver ran through her body as he rubbed the soaked material against her.

Ryder quickly found her clitorus and began to concentrate his efforts, Lennox broke the kiss so she could roll her head back and realise a lust filled moan, reaching between them Lennox took ahold of Ryder and began to pump slowly. Ryder sharply inhaled as Lennox increased her speed, Letting go of Ryder Lennox separated from him causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. Hooking her fingers around her panties Lennox slowly let the material drop to the floor and backed onto her bed gestured with her finger for Ryder to follow.

Ryder fumbled over to the bed and crawled up to her locking into another kiss, unable to stand the wait Lennox grabbed and positioned Ryder, Looking him deep in the eye she saw worry in his eyes. She lightly kissed his cheek and began to rub up and down Ryders shaft "it's okay" she said trailing kisses down his neck "i want this... i want you" Ryder nodded less hesitant now his lust was building again Lennox could feel him harden even more. Lining Ryder's member up she checked again wanting to be sure before they took the final leap, "i want you to Lex" Ryder said laying an innocent kiss on Lennox's lips. Lennox grabbed the back of his head and parted her lips, now she had heard Ryder her emotions were in overdrive she needed this now more. She needed it more than air. Melting into each over the sensation was like heaven, then Ryder slowly moved his hip forwards entering Lennox's slick folds.

they spent half the night together in her room, previous plans or commitment forgotten as they gave in to what their brains had been screaming at them to do for months. Laying on her bed covered in a coat of sweat Lennox lay panting across Ryders chest as he snaked his arms around her and held Lennox as close as possible. "Do you love me Ryder?" Lennox asked looking up at him resting on her chin "you don't have to say anything now but i just wanted you to know that i do". Ryder held her gaze intently listening to every word "you've been the only thing holding me in place since Dad left and Mum was locked away, you've listened to my crazy and you've helped me cope". "I wouldn't be able to be this happy head in the clouds person if i didn't have you on the ground ready to reel me in before the storms hit" Lennox snuggled herself closer to Ryder a rested her cheek on his chest, she listened to the steady beat of Ryders heart she let the rhythm calm the butterflies she was feeling.

Ryder was silent for what felt to Lennox like hours but was probably barely a minute, "Lennox" he said the break in silence both excited Lennox and filled her with dread "you've been so calm about this whole thing, you didn't let it faze you powered ahead like you alway have". "you helped me deal with this without even realising it, thats why i love you" Lennox's head shot up, "when i'm with with you it all makes sense and i don't want that to go away" Lennox felt joy swell her heart and she smiled "you mean it" Ryder nodded, he took her left hand and placed on it a light kiss "Lex the world could freeze and the only warmth i'd want would be you".

The next day Lennox awoke a smile already on her lips as she heard the light breaths of Ryder beside her, a part of her had thought it might have been a dream of a cruel trick her mind was playing on her. But he was still here. He was her's.

Lennox gently shook Ryder till a low groan told her he was awake, blinking quickly Ryder attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. Lowly his brealey eye's found Lennox and a smile spread across his face "what's that evil look for?" he asked resting one of his arms on her shoulder squeezing her closer to him. Lennox giggle slightly before she relaxed herself against him and sighed contently, the pair almost fell back into sleep but a loud buzzing brought them both back. Lennox groan and buried her face in Ryders chest "make it go away" she said her voice muffled, chuckling Ryder reached out to where he clothes lay and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open he answered the call "hello?" he asked in a hushed voice not wanting to disturb Lennox further, the loud shrill voice of Holly came back down the phone "Ryder? why are you whispering?". A chill ran up Ryders spine "i'm not" he said slightly louder "don't contradict me ryder" she snapped "where are you we were supposed to go for a romantic walk today i gave you the memo" Ryder sighed, better sooner than later he thought, "listen Holly i'm not coming things between us have been well.. difficult" Holly quickly cut him off not caring to hear the rest of what he had to say "thats because you refuse to do thing the right way Ryder once you realise that you'll really start to enjoy our time together". "Here's the thing Holly we're not going to be spending any more time together", after that Holly broke down she went from yelling threats to bulbing begs in the space of five minutes.

"Fine Ryder goodbye!" Holly said finally hanging up, Ryder dropped his phone on the bedside table a slumped back onto the bed, Lennox quickly slotted herself back into the position she had fallen asleep in "you okay?" she asked. Ryder nodded and gave her a quick kiss "i'm all yours", she didn't think it was possible but Lennox's smile grew wider. Holding each other close they slowly drifted back into sleep both confident they they were the subject of the others sweetest dreams.


End file.
